Wedding Dress
by xXHikariRenXx
Summary: Handing over the girl he loves to his friend can be the hardest thing to do... SoMa oneshot based on the song Wedding Dress by J.Reyez and Tommy.C  Taeyang as well..?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Dress<strong>

* * *

><p>"What? You're getting married?"<p>

"Yep!"

I gaped at her. She smiled back. "I'm so happy!"

And she tells me this now. "W-With who?"

She smiled again. "Kid!"

"Kid..?"

"Yep!"

You must be joking.

"Kid?"

"Yees!"

"KID?"

"YEEEP!"

"_KID?_"

"MAKA – CHOP!"

"OW! What was that for?" I exclaimed, gripping my head as the people in the café started staring at us.

"I said YES! I'm marrying Kid!" She put the book away and smiled dreamingly. "He asked me yesterday!"

I didn't know what to say. Kid and Maka? No way…

These were like one of those awkward moments in movies where you have no idea what to say to someone who just told you they are getting married. Especially if both of them are your friends.

I sighed. The only that I could say was…

"I'm happy for you Maka."

She hugged me. "Thanks so much for always being here for me Soul! I owe you heaps!"

I hugged her back. "You should be."

But there was this feeling in my chest. It was an uncomfortable and uneasy feeling. I didn't want to let go of her. I've already done it once, and I don't want to do it again.

"S-Soul… You can let go now…"

We broke apart and she smiled. "I really meant what I said!" She got out an envelope from her bag and handed it to me.

"What's this?"

"Wedding invitation! You're our VIP! Are you coming?"

I took it. I had the slightest tempt to rip it into pieces but… We've been through so much together, how could I?

I did the only thing I could do. I grinned at her. "Course I'm coming. How can I miss my meister's wedding?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Soul…"<em>

"_What?"_

"_I love you."_

"_What..?"_

"_I said… I said I LOVE YOU GODDAMMIT!"_

"_M-Maka… Maka, that's just wrong…"_

"_What? H-How is that wrong?"_

"_We're meister and weapon..!"_

"… _Give me an answer at least..!"_

"_M-Maka…"_

"_Ok. I know what you're going to say…"_

"_W-Wait Maka!"_

"_D-Don't..! I… I need some time alone."_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a startle. That goddamn dream again.<p>

That moment when she decided to walk out of my life, just like that.

"Why can't I… Stop thinking about you..?"

We've grown apart… Throughout all these years… But why..? Why can't I just… Get you out of my head..?

I sighed. The old times were the best times. We laughed, we played, we fussed and we fought. All of it seems like an old, distant memory now.

Was I always dancing this dance alone in the beginning? Was there ever the you and me I wanted in the story? Maybe there was. Maybe we did have a chance.

Maybe I just skipped a chapter.

* * *

><p>The day came.<p>

I put on my black suit. So many flashbacks and memories played over and over in my head again. It's not like we're parting right? She's just getting married. Married to _Kid. _

I arrived at the party, Black Star waving at me. I waved back.

"Hey!"

We did our usual handshake, went on about how not old it is and looked around.

"Where's Tsubaki and the others?" I asked.

"They're helping Maka get ready. Can you believe it? Maka and Kid!"

"Yeah. Who would've ever thought."

"Thanks for coming!"

We turned around to see Kid running up to us.

Black Star grinned and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "HEY! You should be honoured someone like me is coming to your wedding! The ME that will FUCKIN OWN GOD! AHAHHAAHAHA!"

"Dude, how many years have you been saying that already?" I said, grinning at him.

"NOT ENOUGH!" Black Star laughed.

Kid turned to me. "I'm grateful you came, Soul! Without you, Maka probably won't be able to go through with all of this."

"Yeah…"

"Speaking of Maka, you should go see her!"

He pushed me in front of a door and left. I gulped.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Oh, come in!"

I opened the door gaped.

"Soul!" she blushed. "You're not supposed to come in yet!"

I felt like _I _was the one marrying her. But no, that's not true, just a stupid thought.

"Y-You look… Good. Your chest hasn't ma –"

"MAKA – CHOP!"

I swear I was on the brink of unconsciousness but she pulled my cheek. "Don't say that to a girl on her wedding!"

I smiled at her. I can't believe she's not with me. It's too late to regret it now…

She held out her hand, the other hand holding her dress. "Come on. Get up Soul!"

I took her hand and she pulled me up.

I grabbed her hands and looked at her in the eyes. "Do you really think you belong with him?"

She made a sad face. "Y-Yes…"

"Then promise me Maka… Don't let anyone hurt you…"

She grinned. "Of course! Who do you think I am?"

"And…" I sighed. "I'll always be here for you alright?"

She nodded slowly.

Even if it kills me…

I leaned closer to her and before she could protest, I pressed my lips against hers. She began to struggle under my grip. When we broke apart, she was blushing furiously.

"S-Soul! I-I-I'm getting married!"

"Yeah I know." I said, scratching the back of my head. I turned around and headed for the door. "Hope you live happily Maka."

They say, if you love something, set it free right?

I sighed. This is what I get for reading stupid quotes.

* * *

><p>The ceremony started and the vows were about to be said.<p>

Just before Maka said her vows, I swore she glanced at me with doubt flickering in her eyes.

I didn't want to witness the scene so I quickly ran off.

This is… So uncool…

I hit my head. Snap out of this misery goddammit! Depression ain't me!

But I can't explain how the hell you've gotten control of me…

I went outside. She's moved on, but she's still got a piece of me…

I grasped my chest. What's this pain..? I think I'm gonna black out with a heart attack soon. Who knew it would be this bad. If I knew, I would've never come…

"Why'd you run away huh?"

I jerked up to find Black Star next to me. I sighed.

"I don't know."

"Why'd you let her go?"

I chuckled. "Haven't you ever heard of the saying, if you love something, set it free?"

No sooner had I said that, Black Star punched me in the face.

"Haven't _you _ever heard of the saying if you love something, set it free but if it doesn't come back then you're a dumbass?"

I stood staring at him for a minute. "Y'know… This is the first time you've said something right…"

Black Star stormed off.

It's too late now. Too late to pull her back, or regret I let her go.

"Heh. You looked good in that wedding dress…"

"SOUL!"

I turned around to see Maka all teary – eyed, messed up hair and partly ripped dress.

"I… Don't want to know what happened…" I muttered.

She literally jumped onto me and held on.

"H-Hey Maka!" I could feel my face getting hot. "D-Did you like ruin your own wedding?" was the only thing I thought of.

"Why did you leave..?"

"Erm… I needed to go toilet…" I lied.

"Just when I goddamn needed you there most..!"

I held her by the shoulders and pushed her away. "Maka, you love Kid."

She started crying. "Idiot! I loved you ever since I met you!"

I paused. "T-Then why..?"

"B-Because I thought you didn't like me so I thought I could forget you by marrying Kid!"

Before she could do anything else, I kissed her.

"Say it again…"

"I love you…"

I grinned and pulled her tightly towards me.

"I love you too, Maka Evans."

* * *

><p><strong>WElll? HOW WAS IT? please review and tell me yea? I think this is an alright oneshot? dont you ? :3<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**


End file.
